Le parapluie
by Space-sheep the fandom trash
Summary: Jenny se retrouve seule sous la pluie après que sa tante l'ait punie et fait alors une étrange rencontre.


Je n'aime pas vraiment ce que j'ai écrit pour ce one-shot mais je pense honnêtement que je n'arriverais pas à faire mieux donc je vais juste laisser ça ici et m'enfuir discrètement.

Peut-être que cette histoire fera partie d'une série mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire en ce moment, donc je ne peux rien garantir. En tout cas, bonne lecture !

(Comme toujours, l'action se situe dans un univers correspondant à la fois au livre, au film et a la comédie musicale.)

Il pleuvait des cordes le jour où mademoiselle Legourdin avait décidée que, pour une fois, Jenny devrait passer un long moment à l'extérieur de la maison.

La jeune fille avait l'air abattu, assise seule sur un trottoir, trempée des pieds à la tête, ses cheveux long collés à son visage par l'eau, et frissonnante dans sa tenue légère.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que penser à la raison qui l'avait conduite sur ce trottoir, Jenny se dit qu'elle avait été bien naïve de parler à sa tante de son désir de devenir enseignante.

Comment avait-elle pu un instant songer qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée ? Elle l'ignorait. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Agatha avait l'air plus enjoué que d'habitude ce jour là.

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et regarda les nuages gris qui couvraient le ciel. De grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur ses lunettes et brouillèrent sa vue, mais cela ne la dérangea pas.

Bien que le temps ne soit pas propice à rester dehors en simple chemise, Jenny se dit qu'elle était beaucoup plus en sécurité sur ce trottoir que dans sa maison avec sa tante.

Elle ferma les yeux et imagina qu'elle vivait dans un monde merveilleux où tout était parfait, ses parents toujours en vie et où elle n'avait pas à vivre avec la terrible femme.

Elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard en entendant des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient.

Une femme portant un parapluie rose de très mauvais goût ainsi que des lunettes de soleil (inutiles considérant la météo) marchait à vive allure suivie tant bien que mal par une toute petite fille (à en juger par son apparence on aurait put se dire qu'elle avait deux ans) elle aussi armée d'un parapluie. Quand elles passèrent devant Jenny, la femme ne dédaigna même pas lui jeter un coup d'œil mais la fillette s'arrêta.

Elles échangèrent un long regard puis l'enfant s'approcha et tendit son parapluie au dessus de la tête de Jenny. Elle lui prit ensuite sa main droite et lui mit la poignée de l'objet à l'intérieur.

Puis elle lui fit un petit sourire et partit en courant rejoindre la femme qui ne l'avait pas attendue et qui se mit à râler en la voyant traverser une flaque.

"Matilda ! Arrête de courir comme ça ! T'as failli éclabousser ma robe ! Sale môme…"

Jenny essaya de se relever pour rendre le parapluie mais ses jambes ankylosées et pétrifiées par le froid l'empêchèrent de faire le moindre mouvement.

Elle cria en direction des deux passantes mais, trop loin, elles ne l'entendirent pas.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire Elle resta donc bêtement assise, le parapluie posé ouvert à côté d'elle, à regarder s'éloigner ce curieux duo. Finalement, quand elle ne put plus les voir, elle saisit le manche du parapluie trop petit pour elle et le cala sur son épaule pour s'abriter.

Après quelques minutes encore sur le trottoir, Jenny se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle de rentrer. Cela lui prit un moment pour réussir à se lever mais quand elle fut enfin sur ses pieds, bien qu'un peu chancelante, elle ressentit un petit sentiment de fierté qui la fit sourire. Elle commença ensuite sa longue marche pour rentrer chez elle et affronter sa tante, mais elle était sereine.

Ça faisait des années et des années que jenny n'avait pas ressenti ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant présent: l'absence de peur. Et cela la remplie de joie. Elle se mit à sourire de plus belle et même à marcher d'un pas léger.

Puis, toujours en gardant son sourire elle chuchota :

"Merci."

Elle ne savait pas exactement qui elle remerciait. Sa tante pour l'avoir mise à la porte, et qui, par extension, lui avait permis de vivre ce moment de liberté ? Non, sûrement pas.

Le parapluie qui la protégeait des gouttes froides ? Peut-être.

Ou alors, cette fillette qui lui avait donné le-dit parapluie sans se soucier de ne plus être abritée après ça ? Oui, elle était quasiment sûre maintenant que c'était elle qu'elle remerciait.

Encore une fois la jeune fille répéta:

"Merci…"

Mais au moment où elle voulut prononcer le nom de la fillette elle ne parvint pas à s'en souvenir.

Elle fronça les sourcils, car elle était quasiment sûre que la femme blonde l'avait dit, mais elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par abandonner et haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas si grave. Après tout, Jenny vivait dans un petit village et elle reverrait très sûrement cette fille. Peut-être même que, si elle arrivait à convaincre sa tante de la laisser aller à Reading pour devenir professeure, elle pourrait être son enseignante !

Une rafale de vent la ramena à la réalité, mais le sourire de Jenny ne quitta ses lèvres que quand elle se retrouva face à la porte de sa maison. Elle pris une profonde inspiration, ferma le parapluie et entra. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Elle le savait. Mais elle était prête à faire face à n'importe quelle situation pour être enfin libre.


End file.
